Imaginary Bliss
by emphatic loser
Summary: An old lover hunting for revenge, lost of loved ones, drunken stupors, and new loved ones gained. The dangerous duo, Jack and Will, have their hands full once again.
1. Hold a Lover Close

**A/N: First fanfic, so here we go, idea I was tossing around, warning mxm will develop so if you don't like that..sorry, this isn't your story. I'm gonna try my best, so constructive critiques, eh? No too harsh of insults? Thanks, lovelies, story time! ;**

Faint sheen of sweet, soft mews of pleasure and contentment, moans and groans released in the heat of the moment, tongues passionately entwining. Fingers running through hair, sharp gasps and intakes of breath, waves of pleasure washing over the two forms one after the next. Bodies grinding orgasmically together, tangled limbs, and twisted sheets. Flesh on flesh, lips on lips, eyes shut tight. The climax, too, was gone.

What happened was essential, crucial. Step one in their difficult journey of breaking free. Burried underneath several thick layers of pigheadedness and denial, true feelings lie. Following your heart over your mind and way of life can prove difficult though. For that time, that one time….those layers were stripped away, hearts and bodies able to roam free. Now once more the feelings were caged, and hidden, even from those holding the key.

All of the night's happenings were erased from both parties memory, replaced with a blurred recollection, throbbing headache, and nauseous feeling in the pit of Will's stomach. Dark chocolaty brown eyes opened up to gaze at the ceiling, though he quickly shut them, slapping a hand to his forehead, rubbing his temples with an audible groan. The bright light filling the room, or rather cabin, was too bright, and rather painful, for him. He tried once more, opening his eyes slowly as he sat up, sheet falling from around his waist, he jumped slightly. Where did his clothes go? What happened last night? Where was he?

The place looked, strange, yet oddly familiar in a sense of sorts. Like he'd been here before but couldn't place it. When he looked to where his partner in bed should lay, there was no form there, just an empty mattress. He hunted for his clothes, and then got dressed. When he reached the door, it hit him. He was in Jack's cabin. But…how could that be? No, it had to be a mistake. When he was at the tavern he merely got drunk, and brought a girl back with him. Nothing strange about that. Then why did he still feel sick to his stomach? Will's head was spinning, but he knew he would not say a word of this to Jack, especially not when he didn't know what happened himself, but from his tender behind, he could very well guess, he leaned over the rail of the ship, spilling the contents of his stomach into the ocean below, before entering his first mate's quarters.

He collapsed on his bed, mumbling something about Elizabeth to himself, eyes closed once more as he tried to think back to the night before and sort out all the pieces to the jigsaw puzzle. How could he do this to Elizabeth? Poor Miss Swan…then he sat up, taking off his boots and chucking them at the wall, sighing again. Elizabeth was gone; he'd have to come to terms with that. This….Jack thing, a whole new issue that was just going to have to wait. Besides, if Jack didn't know, he could ignore it right?

With a sigh, he curled up, and closed his eyes, hoping a few more hours of sleep would drive his headache away. But his dreams weren't of sugar plum fairies, they were haunting nightmares, taking him back to places he'd rather forget, the sleep not being his escape he wished.

"_Elizabeth, Elizabeth!" He shouted, running to get to her, but finding himself held back. "Will!" She gasped, but black tendrils of fog surrounded her, pulling her under the oceans depths. Then a baby, screaming crying, kicking and flailing. Will desperately tried to hush the child, only to find the baby turned into a monster, cackling evilly as it jumped from Will, reigning havoc._

Of course, it was only a nightmare, and a startled Will awoke a few hours later to the pounding of the door. He almost preferred the illusion brought on by slumber to what really happened. "Come in!" He cried, voice hoarse. "Sleep well?" A voice mocked, as a snickering girl with dark skin and long black hair entered the room. "You guys weren't entirely quiet you know, granted the other members didn't pick up on it entirely…care for me to fill them in Turner?" His eyes widened. "No. that won't be necessary…what do you want from me?" "Just listen, lend me an ear…." she said, glancing at the door, locking it then sitting down next to him, and began whispering in a hushed tone.


	2. So Done With Wishing You Were Still Here

_A limp form lay sprawled out in a puddle of blood, random splattering of blood also covering the deck of the ship tied up at the dock. The dead man's eyes were open in shock, and surprise, his clean and crisp white shirt stained with his own blood. A bloody sword, this man's own sword, was tossed to the side, a few feet away. Hands caked in the same scarlet substance that covered this man's shirt were shaking the man, screaming. She heard the commotion, dropping the basket and running as quickly as she could to the dock. She tripped, fell, scraped up her palms but jumped back up, continuing down the slightly slick dock at a slower pace, until she was on the pearl once more, throat tightening up as her face paled, eyes widening. "Ja-Jack?" She sputtered out, before falling backwards into strong arms that caught her. Everything went black._

The gray sky and drizzling rain reminded Alexa of that fateful day many years ago when she fainted into her brother's arms. She layed her head down in her arms, with a groan, black hat tipped down a bit to cover the rest of her face. A man walked up, taking the seat beside her and slapping a few coins down on the counter, ordering a drink. She knew that voice. Immediately she jumped to her feet. "Jack Sparrow?" She shouted, the man cringing and shrinking a bit in his seat. "Yes love?" He replied, looking at her finally. Alexa tapped her foot impatiently, arms folded over and drawn tight against her chest. "Remember me, Captain Jack?" She snarled, lips pursed. Obviously, she still held a grudge.

"Um…Samantha? No no no, no," he said, putting his hands up in the air, making a one moment sign with his finger, "Alexa! Aw, Lexi, Lex, Lexa…." he said, grinning at her, slowly standing and taking small steps backwards to exit the tavern. "How've you been? Good, we need to catch up love, have a drink sometime, not now." Then he was at the door, turning around, and running out, heading back to the ship, with Alexa right on his tail. "Jack Sparrow get back here you coward and face me!" she called out, unsheilding a dagger as she followed behind, Jack finally stopping on the dock and turning around to face her. "What do you want from me? Money? Haven't got any. Sorry."

"How about your dead body? Seems like a nice trade to me. Man I love kills my father, I kill him. Perfect." Jack turned around again, starting to walk away as if he was finished with the ordeal, but whirled around with his sword, clashing it against Alexa's small weapon. The metal objects banged against each other as their owner's moved, dodged, and twisted about, attempting to bring each ex-lover down. Finally an out of breath Alexa was cornered, weapon lost to the water, raising her hands in surrender. "I didn't kill your father." Jack said coldly before he turned, and walked away, putting his sword away, leaving the girl's neck free from it's previous danger.

Though Alexa clearly didn't believe him, charging after him still and jumping on his back hands moving around Jack's neck and squeezing tightly, nails digging into the skin; as her legs automatically secured themselves around his waist to support herself. "Lying bastard!" She screamed all sense of grace and gentleness long gone. "Jack?" Will questioned hearing the commotion and just assuming the other was involved, looking out and seeing his assumption was true, running over to them and pulling Alexa away. Jack got his bearings again, glaring at her. "Bring her with Will, lock her in the brig." With that Jack walked back onto the ship, followed by a confused Will forcing a captured Alexa forward, her hands held behind her back.

Later that night, everyone was asleep, except for two people. Alexa and Will. Alexa was down below, sobbing her eyes out and hugging her knees, Will out on deck, leaning on the rail of the ship looking out at the starry skies and calm sea. Could he do as he was asked? And why didn't they just leave the girl behind? Why couldn't he get Jack out of his mind? Why did Elizabeth and Sam have to die? His head was reeling with all these questions and he had no idea what the answers were. Frustrated, Will decided he'd have to get the answers himself, they wouldn't just come to him. And Jack wasn't the place to start; he'd deal with that….later. Soon he was looking at a watery eyed and blotchy faced Alexa. "Just who are you?" He asked finally, after a few moments of silence.

Alexa rolled her eyes, "Alexa." She said venomously, "And I'm assuming you're Bootstrap's son?" Of course she knew his father. Everyone did. "Will Turner." He replied, sitting back on a chair that Jack had used earlier that afternoon to try and get some answers himself from Alexa, unsuccessfully. "Thought so." She said with a smug smirk, sniffling some and brushing her hair back out of her face and behind her shoulders. "Wanna know why I'm here? Jack killed my father."


End file.
